1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pet straps, and more particularly to a pet collar that glows in the dark.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,336, 4,909,189, 5,140,946, 5,370,082, 6,055,942 and 6,494,040, these prior art pet collar constructions are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, but they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical pet strap that glows in the dark.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved pet strap and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.